Cmara's Saladdin
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Sally Acorn was just a streetrat, but when she finds a magic necklace charm, she plans to win Prince Sonic's heart with the help of a genie named Mickey Mouse. But what happens when Yzma makes her move?
1. Chapter 1

(Here's my second story, this time, a parody of the Disney movie "Aladdin"

(Here's my second story, this time, a parody of the Disney movie "Aladdin"! Please enjoy!)

First, we see a black background, which then turns a purple reddish color with streaks of thin smoke that spell out the title of our story…

"Saladdin"

We then see a young teenager with black hair, a red vest, blue pants, and a straw hat, named Luffy, was riding a camel in the middle of a desert. He then began to sing.

Luffy: **Oh, I come from a land**

**From a faraway place**

**Where the caravan camels roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And its heat is intense**

**It's barbaric, but hey- this is home**

**When the wind's from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down, stop on by**

**Hop a carpet and fly**

**To another Toonrabian night!**

We then see a gleaming palace and zoom through its market place as the song continues.

Toonrabian nights!

**Like Toonrabian days!**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Toonrabian nights!**

**With Toonrabian moons**

**A fool of his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out here in the dunes**

Luffy then dismounts his camel and looks at us readers.

"Ah! Salaam and good evening, my worthy friends. Please do come closer." Said Luffy.

The camera suddenly zooms into Luffy's face. "Eep! Too close! That's way too close!" the camera pulls out.

"There. Much better." Luffy sighed and said, "Welcome to Cartoonrabia, the city of mysteries, enchantment, and the finest merchandise on sale today! Come on down."

"Look at this! Yes!" Luffy added as he got out a who-knows-what machine, "Combination hookah and coffee maker also makes fries. It will not break. It will not-"

The machine then broke in half and Luffy glared at the readers, "Shut up."

"Ooooohh, look at this." He said as he held up a box. "I don't think I've seen any that were so intact. This here is the famous Disney Tupperware. Listen…" Luffy opened the box a bit and blew a raspberry. "Yep. It's still good!"

The camera suddenly starts moving away until Luffy stopped it.

"Please, don't go! I can tell you guys are interested in the special kind of rare. And I think you might want to also consider… this."

As he said this, Luffy pulled out what was a golden necklace chain with a golden charm shaped like the head of a certain Disney mouse we know.

"Now don't be fooled by this magic charm's appearance. Like so much things, it isn't what's outside, but what's inside that counts…"

The camera starts to move away again…

"This is no ordinary charm!" Luffy cried as he stopped the camera again. "This necklace had once changed the course of a young woman's life, a young lady who, like this charm, was more than what she seemed… _a diamond in the rough…"_

The camera then moves back to Luffy, who smiled and asked, "So would you like to hear the tale?"

"Yes." You hear the readers say in unison.

"Very well…" Luffy poured some white dust into his hand and he threw the dust in the air as the dust formed into stars. "It begins on a dark night, where a dark woman waits…_ with a dark purpose…"_

It was nighttime in a dessert, where an old lady stood waiting on her horse. She had light-purple skin, round blue earrings, a round hat with a gem in the middle, and a long black-strapped dress. Her name was Yzma, and she was getting impatient.

Standing next to Yzma was a humanoid hedgehog. He had black fur, white fluff on his chest, and red markings on his quills, arms, legs, and around his eyes, which were also red. He wore white gloves with golden bracelets and black/red/white hover shoes. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, Yzma's henchman.

Sitting on Shadow's shoulder was a red alien that looked like a koala and wore a black/red jumpsuit. He is Leroy, Yzma's second henchman and Shadow's companion.

Then, a black monkey who wore a blue suit, had green skin, pink eyes, and wore a purple cape and white/purple helmet, rode up to them in his tiny ship. This was Mojo Jojo.

"You are late." Yzma said as Leroy growled.

"A thousand apologizes, my fair lady." Mojo said.

"Do you have it, then?" Yzma asked.

"It took some time to fool the girls, but I've finally got it." Mojo smirked, pulling out what looked like half of a scorpion. Yzma reached for it, but Mojo pulled it back, saying, "Uh-uh… now about that treasure…"

Then, before Mojo could blink, the item disappeared from his hand. "What the-?"

Mojo then saw that Shadow was now holding the item, which he handed to Yzma

"Trust me, my primate friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Yzma said, pulling out her own half of the scorpion.

"What's coming to youga!" Leroy repeated in his own language.

Yzma carefully placed the two pieces together. They suddenly glowed and flew out of her hands, flying across the dessert.

"Quickly! Follow that trail!" Yzma cried. She quickly raced off on her horse while Mojo followed in his ship and Shadow with his super-speed, Leroy clinging to his shoulder.

The three stopped when the light reached a large sand pile and split into different parts. Then, the sand pile began to transform into a giant lion's head with the glowing points serving as eyes.

"At last…" Yzma said, amazed, "After all my years of searching…"

"The almighty Cave of Wonders itself…" Shadow finished, amazed himself. Leroy nodded somewhat.

"My mother lord…" Mojo gasped.

Yzma then grabbed Mojo by his collar. "Now, remember… bring me the charm. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the charm… is mine." Yzma then let go of Mojo, who turned towards the cave, chuckling greedily.

"Ih! Youga get charm!" Leroy barked. Once Mojo was out of hearing range, he whispered to Shadow, "How long do you think he'll last?"

"Probably longer than Bowser did…" Shadow whispered back.

"Quiet, you two." Yzma shushed them as they watched Mojo, who was about to enter the cave until he got blown back by its roar. Literally.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the Cave growled.

"Oh. It is I… Mojo Jojo, a humble villain of Townsville." Mojo said as he nervously bowed. Yzma, Shadow, and Leroy bowed themselves, but calmly instead.

"Know this… only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within thee. (As the Cave said this, Yzma made a look of interest while Shadow and Leroy looked at each other, puzzled) A diamond within the rough…" The Cave explained.

Mojo looked back at Yzma and shrugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" Yzma snapped, impatiently.

Mojo nodded and moved one foot inside the cave. He planted his foot down, cringing for what was to happen. Nothing. Relieved, Mojo started down the stairs again until the cave roared. Alarmed, Mojo quickly turned to get outside, but the cave had closed its mouth, trapping him inside.

"Seek thee out… the diamond in the… _diamond in the rough…"_ the Cave echoed as it disappeared in the sand of the dessert, leaving behind the pieces of the scorpion.

Yzma, Shadow, and Leroy dusted themselves off, and Leroy got extremely ticked.

"I can't believe it!" Leroy growled in an aggravated mood, "I just don't believe it! We are never gonna get our hands on that stupid charm!"

"Might as well forget this whole thing…" Shadow grumbled as he picked up the pieces of the scorpion.

"My Point exactly!" Leroy then pulled off some of his fur as he continued, "I mean, just look at this! I'm so P.O'd that I'm shedding here."

Shadow looked a bit alarmed as he picked at his own chest hair, saying, "I hope that's just you, 'cause I've had this fur for as long as I can remember right now."

"Patience, boys. Just be patient. Mojo was obviously less than even worthy." Yzma said.

"Sure. _Now _she tells us." Shadow muttered as Leroy jumped back on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. There's a big surprise!" Leroy yelled, being extremely sarcastic, "That's just gre- I think I would've had a heart attack from being NOT surprised! What are we going to do now? We've got a BIG problem here. A really big-"

Leroy was cut off when Shadow placed his hand over Leroy's mouth.

"Quiet. Yzma's thinking right now." Shadow hissed.

"Yes…" Yzma said, "Only one can enter within that cave. We must now find this… diamond in the rough…"

(Well, how was that?

Shadow: Not bad, although the readers might keep asking why you made me Iago.

Me: I know, but I want it that way for a reason. Otherwise, I'll refuse to do my sequel, which I don't want.

Shadow: Point taken, I guess.

Me: Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry about the long absent with my other stories, but I'll try to keep up on my 'Aladdin' parody

(Sorry about the long absent with my other stories, but I'll try to keep up on my 'Aladdin' parody!)

Meanwhile, in the city of Cartoonrabia at daytime, and on a roof of a building, a squirrel with brown fur, long reddish hair, and blue eyes, ran to the edge. She only wore a blue vest and blue boots. She is Sally Acorn, known mainly as a Streetrat by everyone except her friends. When Sally stopped, she almost dropped a loaf of bread she was carrying, but caught it.

"Stop, thief!" a voice yelled, and Sally looked behind her as she said, "Uh-oh!"

The source of the voice came from Doctor Eggman, the captain of the Guards. He wore a red suit, black pants, white gloves, and black boots. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, ya Streetrat!" Eggman said angrily as he took out a sword.

Sally looks over the edge of the roof and then at the loaf she was carrying, asking in sarcasm, "All this for one loaf of stale bread? Oh well…" she shrugged and jumped off, landing on two ropes, which were hanging drying laundry. She skids down them, collecting bits of clothing on her, until she neared the end of the rope, where a woman yelped and closed the shutters. Sally slammed into them and fell. Luckily, numerous awnings and the clothes around her broke her fall. She pulled off most of the top clothing and looked at the bread she caught.

"There she is!" a guard, Raphael, yelled from the top of the building as he, Eggman, and the other guards looked down. "You won't get away so easily!"

"Did you really think that was _easy?" _Sally asked ironically and smirked, "Better luck next time, boys!"

"I swear, when I get my hands on you…!" Eggman snarled.

"Watch it, Egghead. We're in a K-rated parody." Sally smirked at him as she started to walk off.

"I didn't mean like _that!!"_ (A.N.: you guys know what I meant by that, right? XD)

Sally stopped to see Vector, Charmy and Espio chuckling at her. She smiled sheepishly until she heard Eggman and looked behind her to see him and the other guards. "You two, over there! And you follow me! We'll find that rodent."

Sally quickly wrapped herself with a sheet as she headed over to Vector, Charmy and Espio, "Morning, boys."

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we, Sal?" Espio asked with a grin.

"Trouble? Heh, yeah right." Sally laughed, not noticing Eggman standing behind her, "You know, you're only in trouble when caught."

"_Gotcha!" _Eggman smirked as he grabbed Sally's vest and pulled her into his face, Sally's disguise falling off.

"Am I in trouble?" Sally squeaked.

"You bet, and this time-!" Eggman began, but a sheet covered his head, cutting him off and he dropped Sally, but she landed on her feet. The thing that covered Eggman's head appeared on his head. It was a gray squirrel with beady green eyes.

"Perfect timing, Foamy! As usual." Sally smiled.

"Not a prob." Foamy smirked, but then paled as Eggman began to rip the sheet off his head.

"C'mon! Let's vamoose!" Sally explained as Foamy jumped onto her shoulder and they raced off as the other guards ran up to Eggman, who yelled, "After them!" the palace guards then chased Sally and Foamy. Sally and Foamy then bumped into Vlad (A.N. from 'Danny Phantom') and he swung his sword at them. Sally then started to sing.

Sally: **Got to keep… one jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

Foamy blew a raspberry as Vlad as Sally pulled the guard's pants down. Vlad yelped and swung his weapon at Foamy, who dodged the attack and caused a barrel of fish to break.

I steal only want I can afford

"And that's everything!" Sally said as she and Foamy ran off again. Vlad followed them, not before he pulled a fish over his lower body, using it as pants.

One jump ahead of the lawmen

**That's all, and hey, that's no joke**

**These guys just don't appreciate that I'm broke**

Sally and Foamy scampered up a pile of barrels and kicked a barrel down on top of Eggman, which sent him flying into the other guards. Sally climbed onto a platform, smirking as they glared at her.

Eggman and guards: **Riffraff**

**Streetrat**

**Scoundrel**

**Take that!**

They threw their best weapons at Sally and Foamy, both dodging them.

Sally: **Just a little snack, guys**

The guards then began to shake the platform back and forth, trying to knock Sally and Foamy off.

Guards: **Rip her open, take it back, guys**

Sally: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Sally then jumped off to certain death, but Foamy grabbed her hands like an acrobat.

You're my only friend, Foamy!

The duo swung through a window to see three handsome anime boys. "Who?" they asked, seeing Sally.

Boys: **Oh it's sad, Sally's hit the bottom**

**She's become a one-girl rise in crime**

Unknown to anyone, Foamy spotted a bowl of fruit and stuffed it in his cheeks like a chipmunk. Sally then bumped into Mr. Smithers and Mr. Burns.

Both: **We'd blame parents, except she hasn't got any!**

Sally: **Gotta eat to live, gotta to steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it if I've got the time!**

Sally and Foamy then jumped out the window and landed outside.

Sally: **One jump ahead of these slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Outside, Johnny Bravo was flexing his muscles to a crowd as Eggman and the guards rush by. Sally and Foamy were behind Johnny, matching his every move until they made a mistake and got discovered.

Next time, gonna use a nom de plume

"There she is!" Wario shouted. Sally and Foamy run off once more, this time, leaping across a herd of sheep.

One jump ahead of the hitmen

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

A chase then happens, in which Sally and Foamy, perused by Eggman and his men, leap over a man sleeping on a bed of nails until Inuyasha accidentally landed on top of him. Then, Foamy disguised himself with jewels until the shopkeeper, Homer Simpson, saw him.

Homer: **Stop thief!**

**Vandal!**

"Foamy!" Sally scolded, picking up Foamy and running off.

Marge: **Scandal!**

Now, the guards, who smirked, in front of a door, cornered Sally.

Sally: **Now let's not be too hasty**

The door opens and Glen Quagmire stepped and held Sally. (A.N: raise your hand of you saw this coming.)

Quagmire: **Still I think she's RATHER tasty**

Sally made a look like she was about to throw up and she tumbled away, and placed an arm around Inuyasha and Vlad like they were pals.

Sally: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise, can't we get along?**

"_**NO!" **_the guards shouted and jumped into a pile. When they stopped, they realized that Sally and Foamy weren't there anymore. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they are! Catch them, you idiots!!" Eggman shouted while Sally and Foamy ran off yet again. They raced across a flaming pit, followed by the guards, who hopped and yelped in pain as they crossed the hot coals. Sally and Foamy then passed a young boy with an orange snowsuit, named Kenny, who was sticking a large sword down his throat. Foamy went back and pulled the sword directly out of Kenny's throat, making him gag and he fell over as a red puddle surrounded him.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" a boy named Kyle gasped.

"You bastards!" another boy, Stan, shouted.

Foamy jumped in front of the guards and slowly advanced on them, holding the sword.

"He's got a sword!" Vlad yelped in fear as he and the others cower in fear.

"And I'm not afraid to use this, even in K-rated fics!" Foamy snapped and swung the sword a bit.

"What are you, idiots? We've ALL got swords!" Eggman snapped as he took out a larger sword, so did the other guards. Foamy smiled stupidly and set the sword down slowly… then ran off, screaming, "SAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!"

Once again, Sally and Foamy found themselves surrounded, as the guards came from the left and right. Quickly thinking, Sally and Foamy jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done in the street, as the guards crashed into each other.

Sally: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Eggman and guards: **Vandal!**

Sally: **One hop ahead of the hump**

Guards: **Streetrat!**

Sally: **One trick ahead of disaster**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Sally: **They're quick… yet I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

The guards chased Sally and Foamy up a stairway and into a room. Sally quickly grabbed a carpet.

Sally: **Here goes, better thrown my hand in, wish me happy landing**

**All I gotta do is **_**jump!**_

The next thing Sally and Foamy did was jump from the window, sitting on the carpet. The guards followed but just fell out of the window, screaming like Goofy. Luckily, they landed in some brown liquid. Unfortunately, the guards landed in the brown liquid with the sign, 'King SpongeBob's elephant circus'.

"Not… a… word…" Eggman hissed at his men.

Meanwhile, Sally and Foamy used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger. They high-five each other with smirks and two of their friends greeted them. The first was a 6-year-old rabbit with tan fur, brown eyes, an orange dress with a blue tie, white gloves, and red/yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit.

The second is a teenage boy with white skin, red eyes, red hair, a black jacket, black pants, goggles with red swirls and gold/black boots. He is Jack Spicer, the so-called boy genius.

"Nice work, Foamy." Sally said as she high-five the squirrel.

"It was worth it." Foamy smirked.

"Hi, Miss Sally!" Cream said as she and Jack ran over.

"Yo, Sally." Jack greeted as well, "For a second, we feared that Eggman and his gang of creeps would get you."

Sally laughed, as she hugged her friends, "No way Eggman and his freaks wouldn't catch me in a million years. By the way, did you guys…?"

"You bet we did!" Jack and Cream smiled as they took out some loafs they've stolen.

"Perfect." Sally then looked around, "Where are the others though? Edward, Knuckles and Cmara are here, right?"

Jack and Cream looked at each other and then Sally. Sally sighed, "Did they do it again?"

"Now about that…" Jack began.

"GET DOWN HERE, I SAID!"

Sally, Jack and Cream turn to see a teenage with blonde hair in a braid, a red jacket, black shirt and black pants, standing near a pole and looking up. This must have been Edward, Ed for short. He clearly wasn't looking happy right now as he said, "Hey, come on. You two can't stay up there for long. You'll have to come down soon. Don't you guys wanna join us for our meal?"

The figures he was talking to at the top of the pole were a ginger-brown furred cat and a red furred echidna. The cat had glasses, brown eyes with hints of green, a long ponytail which her waist, a red long-sleeved shirt with white lines on both wrists, a purple tank top, blue jeans and red shoes. She is Cmara.

The echidna had purple eyes, a tan muzzle, a white moon-shaped mark on his chest, white gloves with spikes, and red/yellow shoes with green socks. He is Knuckles.

"Well, do you…?" Ed growled, an angry mark appearing on his forehead, "Or do I have to come after you freaks?"

"Ed, relax!" Cmara said as she clung to the pole, "Can't you take a joke seriously anymore?"

"I think he does, only not those jokes meant for midgets." Knuckles muttered.

"That's it!" Ed then grabbed the pole and shook it violently to knock Knuckles and Cmara off, as they hung for dear life, **"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE! TRUST ME, YOU WON'T LIKE ME LIKE THIS!!"**

"No! No, I don't want to die! I want to live! Live, I tell you!!" Cmara cried as she clung tighter.

"Guys." Sally said firmly as Ed, Knuckles and Cmara finally noticed her. Ed stopped shaking the pole while Knuckles and Cmara slid down to the ground. "I thought we talked about this 'short' business."

"They're the one who started it!" Ed whined, pointing at Knuckles and Cmara.

"Actually, it's you who brings it up with your not-drinking-milk problems." Knuckles smirked, making Cmara giggle.

"_Don't get started with me!"_ Ed snapped.

"Just knock it off, okay?" Sally frowned and then smiled, "Besides, I've got our dinner already."

"Alright! We get to feast." Carly smiled as she and the others split up the food, Sally giving most of her piece to Foamy, keeping some for herself.

Before Jack could eat his food, he noticed two bear cubs nearby digging through a trashcan. They are Brother and Sister Bear.

"Sorry, Sis. There's hardly anything in here." Brother said sadly. He and Sister turn to see Sally and her friends looking at them, get scared and try to hide.

Sally sighs and looks at the others. Foamy looked at Sally, frowned and began to eat his own food. As she looked at the starving cubs, Sally sighed again, got up and walked over to the kids with her piece of bread. Brother pulled Sister back to protect her. "What are you going to do to us?" he asked nervously.

"Here… go on. Take it." Sally said, holding out her bread to the kids.

"Are you really giving that to us?" Sister asked.

"Yeah. Besides, you need this more than me and my friends do. There are other times I can get this anyway." Sally nodded.

"Gee, thanks." Brother said as he took the offering. Smiling about what she did, Sally walked back. Cmara, Knuckles, Cream, Jack and Ed thought about this.

"Well… I'm done anyway." Cmara said with a shrug as she got up to give the cubs her bread.

"Me too." Jack and Cream added as they followed.

"What the heck. We've eaten earlier, right?" Knuckles shrugged as he and Ed did what the others had done. Meanwhile, Foamy was looking guilty about this as he swallowed his bread. He sighed as he walked over to Brother and Sister, giving them his bread. Sister smiled as she took the bread and patted Foamy on the head. He sighed but then smiled. Then, a fanfare sounds.

"Huh?" Foamy asked. He then saw Cmara, Sally, Cream, Jack, Knuckles and Ed walking into the daylight, where a parade was going on. Foamy climbed onto Sally's shoulder, while Sally looked over the crowd. She then saw an imaginary friend with white clothing that had black spots, lot of jewelry, makeup and what looked like an elephant's nose. She is Princess Duchess and she was riding a horse.

"On her way to the palace, it looks like." Ed muttered.

"Another suitor for the prince himself." Jack frowned.

"Not her again." Cmara frowned.

"Do you know her, Miss Cmara?" Cream asked.

"Well, duh! We live in Madame Foster's mansion together, and _boy, _she is a pain! I can hear her just now." Cmara smirked and begins to mimic Duchess, _"Well then. Very clean here. Wait a minute! Is that a speck the size of a dime?_ _I absolutely refuse to live in such a filthy dump!" _the others snickered as she did this.

"She is so bound to be rejected." Knuckles said.

When Sally looked, she gasped when she saw Brother and Sister running towards Duchess' horse.

"Sister, no!" Brother shouted, running after his sibling. But it was too late, because they had already startled Duchess' horse.

"Out of my way, you filthy little brats!!" Duchess snapped, about to whip them. Without warning, Sally came in and blocked the whip with her fist. "Hey! If I was rich like you, I could afford some manners!" Sally snapped at her.

Oh! I'll teach you some manners!" Duchess growled as she kicked Sally into a puddle of mud. The chipmunk sat up in disgust and the crowd laughed at her. Cmara, Knuckles, Cream, Jack, Ed and Foamy then helped Sally up and they looked at Duchess with a frown.

"Look at that, gang. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Sally smirked while glaring at Duchess. Cmara, Knuckles, Cream, Jack and Ed started laughing at Duchess for that joke.

"Yeah! Take that, you lame excuse for a French painting!" Cmara added with a smirk.

Duchess stopped and turned to look back at Sally with a scowl. "Why I never! You are nothing more than a worthless Streetrat!" Duchess hissed as Sally's smirk faded, "You were born a Streetrat, you'll die a Streetrat. And only your mugs, including that flea-fested feline, will mourn you!"

Sally growled angrily and ran after Duchess, but the palace doors slammed in her face. She looked at the doors with a frown as Foamy and the others walked up.

"I'm not worthless!" Sally said unhappily.

"And I don't have fleas!" Cmara snapped. _"Oh, I'll get her someday!"_

"Ignore her, Sally. She just doesn't care anyway." Ed said.

Sally sighed sadly, "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

"You'll regret going in there, Miss Duchess." Cream said as she caught up with the others. As the seven walked home (With a sleeping Cream in Knuckles' arms), the sun began to set as Sally looked up at the starry sky, sighing.

Sally: **Riffraff, Streetrat**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they'd look closer**

Sally, Knuckles, Cmara, Ed, Jack and Foamy then came inside a little room in a building with a view of the city.

Would they see a poor girl? No siree

Foamy got into his own little bed and pulled the covers over himself. As the others got into their own sleeping bags, while Cmara tucked Cream in and got in her sleeping bag, Sally stood by their window.

They'd find out there's so much more… To…

**Me**

Sally pulled back a curtain to reveal the beautiful gleaming palace. "Someday, guys. Things will change around here…" Sally smiled as she stared at the palace, "We'll all be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all…" Sally then laid down and fell asleep, feeling better and in high hopes of her dreams…

(Again, really sorry about a long absent on this parody. If anyone has any ideas, read and review please!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Third chapter is where we meet the prince and the sultan, enjoy

(Third chapter is where we meet the prince and the sultan, enjoy!)

The next morning, at the Palace of Cartoonrabia, the back doors slammed open and an angry Duchess stormed through the throne room, grumbling, "Oh! Never have I been so insulted!!"

She passed by a humanoid sea sponge, who wore a large white turban with a red feather, a white robe and a long red cape. He had blue eyes and buckteeth. This is King SpongeBob SquarePants, the king of Cartoonrabia. "Pr-Princess Duchess, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" SpongeBob asked in concern.

"Good luck marrying off that rodent!" Duchess snapped, storming out of the room. SpongeBob then noticed that part of her dress was ripped. He groaned in annoyance and muttered, _"Not again… Sonic…"_

SpongeBob then entered the courtyard, walking around and calling, "Sonic! Oh Sonic!"

SpongeBob then noticed a 16-year-old teenage hedgehog sitting by the edge of the fountain. He had blue fur, peach-colored arms and chest, green eyes, a peach-colored muzzle, white gloves and red sport shoes with a white strap and golden buckle. He also wore a long green cape, a small golden crown and a silver belt. This must have been SpongeBob's nephew and the hero prince, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey, Sonic!" SpongeBob exclaimed and walked towards him until a large black panther with yellow eyes blocked his path. SpongeBob then noticed in the big cat's mouth was what looked like a white cloth with black spots.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Bagheerah!" SpongeBob scolded, pulling the sheet out of Bagheerah's mouth, only to fall on his own back. He looked at the sheet in his hand and recognized what it was. "So… this is why Princess Duchess stormed out in the first place!"

"Oh c'mon, Uncle SpongeBob. Bagheerah was just fooling around with her." Sonic explained to SpongeBob and leaned over, scratching Bagheerah's ears as he said playfully, "Weren't you, Baggie? You were just playing with that over-dressed self-absorbed princess Duchess, weren't we?"

He then laughed a bit, and looked up to see SpongeBob glaring at him with an intent look. Sonic cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sonic, please. You need to stop rejecting every single suitor who comes to call." SpongeBob said as he followed Sonic towards the Chaos' royal garden. "The law says that you…"

"…must be married to a princess…" SpongeBob and Sonic said in unison.

"By your next birthday!" SpongeBob finished.

"You do know the law just sounds wrong, right?" Sonic frowned as he opens the Chaos' cage door and took out a young Chao.

"But you've only got three more days!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Uncle… I hate being forced into stuff like this." Sonic then smiled as he petted the Chao in his arms, "Even if I do marry, I want it only for love…"

"Sonic… (Sigh) it's not only this law…" SpongeBob sighed as he took the Chao from Sonic and puts it back in the garden. "I won't be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're able to take care of… well, you know what I mean…"

"Can't you at least _try _and understand?" Sonic asked as he sat back near the fountain, "I've hardly done anything on my own, nor have I ever had any real friends…"

"Hmm?" the panther asked as he looked up.

"No offence, Baggie." Sonic smiled as Bagheerah nodded. Sonic then added, "Heck, I haven't even been outside these palace walls."

"That's the point, Sonic. You're a prince." SpongeBob said.

"Well, guess what? I'm _SICK_ of being a prince!" Sonic snapped as he slapped the water.

"But Sonic-"

"Nope, not talking." Sonic turned away, rather in a stubborn manner. SpongeBob groaned in frustration and headed back towards the mansion, looking back at Bagheerah and snapped, "You should be lucky you don't have any kids to have problems with!" he then stormed back in as Bagheerah turned to Sonic.

"Don't worry, Man-cub. You might find love just someday. I know that Mowgli did once." Bagheerah said, placing a paw on Sonic's shoulder.

"Thanks, Baggie." Sonic replied. The hedgehog prince thought about it and raced back to the Chaos' royal garden, opening the cage's door. The Chaos then flew out pass Sonic as he looked on. _'Oh, if only to be free…'_

Back inside, SpongeBob paced back and forth in front of a toy model of Cartoonrabia as he muttered, "I don't know where he even gets it from. His mother wasn't really so picky." SpongeBob then spun the sun/moon sphere on the toy model until he saw some shadows and jumped back, startled… only to see that it was Yzma, Shadow and Leroy.

"Oh! Ah, Yzma and Shadow." SpongeBob sighed, "My most trusted advisers. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

"Our lives were meant to serve you, my lord." Yzma and Shadow bowed.

"It's this whole suitor business. Sonic refuses to choose a wife, and I'm already at wit's-end!" SpongeBob explained.

"_Heh. He said 'wit's-end'." _Leroy whispered to Shadow.

"_Not now." _Shadow hissed. Leroy paused, remembering that only Yzma and Shadow were allowed to know that he could speak English, but not anyone else.

"Oh." SpongeBob noticed Leroy and chuckled his trademark laugh, getting out a salmon, "Troggie want salmon? Here, little troggie." Leroy looked terrified as SpongeBob stuffed it into Leroy's mouth. Leroy grimaced as he tried to swallow it and Sponge, Yzma and Shadow laughed a bit.

"Your Highness really does have a way with dumb animals." Shadow smirked as Leroy growled at him with a dirty look.

"Now then. Perhaps I can divide a solution to this thorny problem." Yzma replied.

"Well, if anyone could, it's you two." SpongeBob smiled.

"Indeed, but it would require some use from the mystic Golden Spatula." Yzma said as she gestured to the golden item on SpongeBob's table.

"Uh… you mean that?" SpongeBob asked nervously, looking at the Golden Spatula, "But it was a special gift from Mr. Krabs…"

"It's rather necessary to find Sonic a royal suitor," Shadow answered dramatically, "And without it, the prince is doomed to suffer the pain of being alone for many coming years…"

"Really?' SpongeBob asked, falling for the hedgehog's ruse.

"Pretty much." Shadow nodded, "It'll be fine. And now, about the Golden Spatula?"

"Here, you guys. Whatever you need will be fine." SpongeBob handed the spatula to Shadow, who takes it.

"You are most gracious, my liege." Yzma said, "Now, why don't you run along and play with your little toys?"

"Yeah. That'd be pretty good." SpongeBob smiled as he headed back to his toy model city. Yzma, Shadow and Leroy left the room, and once they were out, Leroy spat out the remains of his salmon in disgust. "I can't take this anymore!" Snapped as he punched the air, "I swear, if I have to choke down another one of those disgusting salmon… Bam! Whack! First, I'll bury him…"

"Oh, calm yourself, Leroy…" Yzma said as she pulled a rope to reveal a secret entrance to her chambers.

"…Then, dig him up and clone him, and kill all his clones!!" Leroy continued.

"Soon, I will be Queen, not that idiotic sponge!" Yzma smiled fiendishly.

"By then, _I'll _be the one stuffing the salmon down his throat! Ha, ha!" Leroy exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it. The three then stopped by two levers and Yzma said, "Pull the lever, if you don't mind."

Shadow pulled one lever and Yzma fell through a large hole as she screamed, _"WRONG LEVER!!" _

"Oh, boy." The hedgehog and trog groaned. Then a door opens and a wet Yzma walked in with an alligator biting her back.

"Why do we even have that lever?" she smacked the alligator and it let go, whimpering as it crawled away.

"For our entertainment?" they shrugged.

"Oh, get out of my way." Yzma snapped and pulled the second lever, which flipped them into another secret room.

Later that evening, a shadowed figure walked slowly through the gardens. It was actually Sonic in a cloak, and he had planned to escape that very night. Quickly, he reached the palace walls and starts to climb it…

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Sonic yelped and turned, only to see a sad-looking Bagheerah.

"Aw sorry, Baggie. But I can't just stay here and have my life lived for me." Sonic paused and embraced the panther, "I'm really gonna miss you…"

Sonic, after petting Bagheerah for maybe the last time, climbed up over the palace wall, with some help from Bagheerah, who sighed sadly. "Good luck, Man-cub…"

"_Good-bye…" _Sonic whispered to Bagheerah. And with a heavy heart, Sonic disappeared over the other side of the wall. Bagheerah then lay down sadly, knowing that Sonic might not ever return…

(There it is. Sonic is heading into the market place.

Sonic: Better not make me too girlish, understand?

Me: Hey it's either this or I can replace Sally's part with Amy.

Sonic: (gulp) fine, just get this over with.

Me: There'll be sequels too.

Sonic: You're no fun, you know that?

Me: XD Read, review and suggest, my fellow readers!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Fourth chappie

(Fourth chappie!)

The next morning, in the marketplace, Sally and Foamy were on top of the awning of a fruit stand, which had the sign, 'Apu's watermelon stand'. Sally turned to Foamy with a smirk. "Alright, Foamy. You know what to do."

"Gotcha!" Foamy smirked and leaned over the edge. A brown-skinned man with black hair named Apu was holding a watermelon as he called out, "Try these delicious melons! Your taste buds will dance and sing!"

Then, Foamy grabbed a melon from behind and hung there, saying, "Hey, black boy!"

"What the-?" Apu turned and saw Foamy, "Hey, get your paws off that!" Apu scolded. All Foamy did was mock Apu, who frowned even more, "Why you little-! Get outta here, you scruffy little rodent!!"

Apu took back the melon, not noticing Sally had bent down and snatched another melon from the stand. Apu went back to the front and noticed the other missing melon. He looked back at Foamy, confused.

"Bah-bye!" Foamy smirked before he back flipped back onto the roof. Sally cracked open the melon and gave a piece to Foamy, saying, "Nice work, Foamster. Breakfast has been served."

Meanwhile, Sonic (still in his hooded cloak) was walking down the street past a few shops by a few cartoon characters.

"Young man, would you like a pot? No finer pots in brass or silver!" Raimundo commented.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachio!" Peter Griffin said.

Sonic then passed Munkustrap's jewelry shop as Munkustrap held up a ruby/sapphire necklace, saying, "Would lucky man like necklace? Get a pretty necklace for a lucky pretty lady."

Sonic was rather impressed by these shops, but then got startled as the Mad Hatter accidentally shoved a fish in his face. "Fresh fish! We catch them, you but them!" the Mad Hatter shouted.

"Yeah, uh… I don't think so…" Sonic said, backing away until he bumped into a man named Mario, who got startled into swallowing his own fire that he was using for a crowd trick.

"Whoa. Sorry, man." Sonic apologized.

Mario gulped and then belched fire. Sonic jumped back again. "Mama-mia, excuse me." Mario said, sheepishly.

"Again… really sorry there." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Sally saw Sonic and a strange look came over her face, noting that she had obviously fallen in love with him. Even her heart was beating faster than normal. _"Wow…" _Sally whispered in amazement.

Sonic pulled the hood back over his head, looking to see if anyone saw him as their prince. Sighing with relief, he walked on. Foamy noticed the silly grin on Sally's face as she looked at Sonic with love-struck eyes. Foamy climbed onto Sally's head, waving a paw in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Sally!" Foamy waved, trying to get her attention.

Meanwhile, Sonic stopped by a fruit stand and saw a little red-haired boy named Chuckie Finster trying to reach for a piece of fruit. He looked up sadly at Sonic.

"Poor kid, you must be hungry." Sonic smiled as he took an apple from the cart and handed it to Chuckie, "Here ya go."

"Thanks, mister." Chuckie said as he ran off. Sonic turned to leave until the owner, Stromboli, said to him with a glare, "I hope you're planning to pay for that…"

"Uh… _pay…?" _Sonic asked, suddenly remembering that he had been in such a rush to leave the palace and forgot to bring a bit of money with him.

"No one steals from my cart and thinks they can get away with it!" Stromboli snapped angrily at Sonic, grabbing him by the wrist and pinning him on the cart.

"Sorry man, but I don't have the money on me right now." Sonic tried to explain.

"You're a THIEF!!" Stromboli accused.

"Hey, listen! Look, just let me go and maybe I can get some money from the king to pay you back." Sonic begged.

"_**Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" **_Stromboli asked angrily as he held up a giant sword to slice off the hedgehog's arm.

"Hey, whoa! C'mon, let's talk this out…!"

But all of a sudden, Sally came and blocked Stromboli's sword, saying, "Oh thanks a lot, sir. So glad you've found him." Turning to Sonic, she frowned, _"What have I told you about running off like that?"_

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ Sonic asked in a whisper.

"_Just play along with me." _Sally whispered back with a wink.

Stromboli leaned towards Sally, asking, "Do you know this guy?"

"Sadly, yes. He's a long lost cousin." Sally said sadly. "He can be crazy sometimes."

"Hey!" Sonic hissed quietly.

"He said he knew King SpongeBob!" Stromboli said, coming into Sally's face.

"He thinks the squirrel is King SpongeBob." Sally lied, pointing to Foamy.

Sonic looked confused, but went along with the act. "Oh wise old king. In what way may I serve you?" With that, Sonic bent down to Foamy's height.

"You see what she means? He's a total nut!" Foamy agreed.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Sally asked sadly, secretly picking another apple from the cart and giving it to Stromboli. "Well, no damage around here." She takes Sonic's hand and they start to walk off, "Come along, Cus. Time for us to see the doctor."

They bump into a llama as Sonic said to it, "Hey, Doc. How are ya?"

"No, no. Not that one." Sally told him and turned towards Foamy, "Let's go, your Highness."

Foamy then bowed to the crowd and everything he stole from the cart fell out of his fur, making him yelp in alarm.

"What the-?" Stromboli exclaimed. Then, Foamy picked up almost everything and raced after Sonic and Sally.

"Come back here, you good-for-nothing thieves!!" Stromboli yelled angrily as Sonic, Sally and Foamy continued running and they laughed.

(That's it for now, R&R!)


	5. Chapter 5

(The next chapter for 'Saladdin'

(The next chapter for 'Saladdin'.)

Meanwhile, in Yzma's secret lab, she was at work with a huge contraption that was cooking up a lightning storm. The reason: Leroy was running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect… your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Leroy complained, almost out of breath. "I mean, why am _I _running on this thing? It's Shad who has super speed!"

"Save your breath, Leroy! Now, faster!" Yzma ordered, placing SpongeBob's Golden Spatula on the machine.

"Plus, there are good reasons of why you should be running instead, since you're the one who needs to lose the weight around here." Shadow added as he stood by.

"Yeah, yeah. And for the last time, I'm not fat!" Leroy saluted and muttered as he ran faster.

As he did, a lighting bolt hit the Spatula, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl around in it like magic.

"O sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" Yzma demanded. The sand in the top revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through, it created an image, which melted into an image of Sally and Foamy climbing up a fire escape in Cartoonrabia, followed by Sonic still in disguise.

"Yes, yes! There she is, boys!" Yzma said with an evil smile as she looked at the image of Sally. "My Diamond in the rough!"

"That's her?!" Leroy shouted angrily, letting go. "That's the chick we've been waiting foooaaaAAAAHHHHH!!" just then, he fell off and bounced all over the lab out of control, losing almost all of his fur, only noticed by Shadow but not by Yzma.

"Let's have the guards give her an invitation to the palace." Yzma said with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Leroy then went flying into a wall. All of his fur had fallen out.

"See? There's another reason right there." Shadow said.

"_I hate you so much…" _Leroy growled with a cough as he fell to the ground. Yzma cackled her trademark evil laugh as she looked in the hourglass again.

(…)

Meanwhile, back in Cartoonrabia, the sun was setting and Sally and Foamy climbed to the top of a roof, with Sonic right behind them.

"We're almost there." The chipmunk told the hedgehog prince.

Sonic then climbs to the top, but then trips. Luckily, Sally was able to catch him in her arms. They both looked at each other as if in a trance. The trance was then broken as Sonic got out of Sally's grip and blushed.

"Uh… I wanted to thank ya for stopping that crazy man back there." Sonic said, referring to earlier that day.

"Nah, no biggie." Sally smiled, blushing as well as she grabbed a long pole and Foamy climbed on her shoulder. "So, this must be your first time in the market place, right?" she asked as she used the pole to get tom the next rooftop. She turned to Sonic, who is still on the previous roof and throw the pole to him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sonic asked with shrug.

"Well, you really do stick out." Sally said with a smile. She sighed as she stared at Sonic, still love-struck. Sonic stared back, returning the look.

Sally then came back to her senses and placed a plank between the buildings as she said, "I mean, well, you don't seem to realize how dangerous Cartoonrabia can be."

Suddenly, as she turned, Sally jumped surprised to see Sonic in front of her, holding the pole.

"Uh, forgot to mention, I've got super speed." Sonic smirked as he tossed the pole to Sally, who became more love-struck. She then nodded, "Right." Sally said, unaware she handed the pole to Foamy, who scowled at her with a glare. Sally then said to Sonic, "C'mon, it's right this way."

Sally, Sonic and Foamy enter Sally's home, dodging beams and planks doing so.

"Whoa, watch your head. Duck down a bit." Sally said, helping Sonic to dodge a beam.

"So you live around here?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"Yep, just me and Foamy." Sally explained happily, "I have some other friends who live here too, but they're always out on adventures and stuff. Come and go as they please."

"Way past cool." Sonic exclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, it may not seem like much," said Sally as she went over to the window and moved a curtain back to show the view. "…But it's got a fantastic view. Man, the palace looks more beautiful everytime I see it."

Sonic frowned at the sight of the palace and sits down, "Yeah… it's pretty cool."

"I've always dreamed of what it'd be like to live up there. To have servants and valets…" Sally sighed with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sure. People who tell you where to go and how you should dress." Sonic added with a frown.

"Well, it's better than living out here." Sally added, taking an apple from Foamy, who was about to bite into it. The squirrel just looked annoyed at Sally. "You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards…"

"You're never free to make your own decisions." Sonic groaned.

"Sometimes, it feels like you're so…"

"I mean, you're just…"

"Trapped!" said Sally and Sonic at once. They looked at each other and realized what they just did. They blushed, seeing how good they were for one another. Sally was the first one to recover as she grabbed a second apple from Foamy who was about to eat it.

"So… where you from anyway?" Sally asked as she rolled an apple down her arm and tossed it to Sonic.

Sonic frowned as he caught the apple from Sally and spoke, "Does it really matter? I've run away, and no WAY am I going back!"

"Really? But how come?" Sally asked, taking a bite from her apple and handed it to Foamy, who made a scowlish frown.

"Why you…" Foamy mumbled before noticing Sonic haven't taken a bite from his apple yet and smirked devilishly.

"My Uncle's been forcing me into this marriage business lately, even if I don't like that person." Sonic answered sadly.

"Well… couldn't you just tell him that you don't like anyone that he picks?" Sally suggested.

"Let's just say he's not always the listening type." Sonic explained with a frown.

"Oh, that's… that's just awful." Sally said in disbelief. If there was one thing Sally hated, besides being hungry, it was people whop were into something against their own will, especially when one person was this hedgehog…

Before Sonic or Sally said anything else, the chipmunk noticed Foamy trying to steal Sonic's apple. "FOAMY!" Sally scolded.

The gray squirrel yelped and scampered away, hopping over Sally's head. "Alright! I've had enough with that-!" Foamy snarled as he began to yell angrily in squirrel language as he pointed at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked Sally.

Sally, knowing what Foamy said since she was half-squirrel, quickly lied, "Uh, Foamy said… that's not really fair."

"Huh?" Foamy asked, puzzled.

"Oh, did he now?" Sonic smirked.

"No, I-" Foamy began sharply, but Sally covered his mouth.

"Yes. Yes he did…" Sally replied as she gave Foamy a quick warning look.

"So does… _Foamy _have anything else to say?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Well… he wishes there was something we could do to help."

"Oh brother…" Foamy groaned as he turned away, pouting.

"Well, you should tell him that's very…_ generous…" _Sonic said in a sweet whisper.

Sonic and Sally then looked at each other lovingly. The two-soon-to-be lovebirds then leaned towards each other, just about to kiss…

"There you are!" an echoing mean voice shouted. Sonic and Sally turned immediately towards the entrance and see the leader guard, Eggman standing there with some other guards.

"They're after me!" Sonic and Sally exclaimed in shock and unison, jumping up. They looked back at each other puzzled. "Wait, they're after you?"

"_Aw man, Uncle SpongeBob must've sent them!"_ Sonic muttered in panic as Eggman and his guards came closer. Sally jumped onto the window's edge and sees a huge pile of hay down below, giving her an idea for escape. She turned to look back at Sonic. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Sally repeated, sounding more urgent and holding out her hand for the hedgehog prince to take.

Sonic hesitated at first but then took Sally's hand. "Uh, yes…?" he replied.

"Then jump!!" Sally shouted as she, Foamy and Sonic out of the window to avoid the guards, landing on the pile of hay safely. They then ran off, attempting to escape but they bumped into Eggman who picked up Sally by her vest, hardly noticing Sonic.

"Wow, you're fast. What happen, you lost weight finally?" Sally half-joked.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Streetrat?" Eggman asked Sally with a taunting laugh.

Suddenly, Foamy jumped onto Eggman's head, pulling a sheet over his head like the last time. Then, Sally bit Eggman's hand, making him let her go.

"Run!" Sally shouted as she and Sonic tried to run off. They then found more guards, blocking their way out. "Scratch that: other way!" Sally yelped as they turned the opposite direction.

Eggman then grabbed Foamy off his head and gave him an angry glare. Foamy looked at him with a nervous toothy grin and laugh. The Doctor then threw the gray squirrel into a nearby vase. He then seized Sally and threw her at Vlad, who caught her by grabbing her arms.

"It's the dungeon for you, Girly!" Eggman laughed.

"Get off of me, you dirty old freak of nature!!" Sally yelled at Vlad.

Sonic, who saw all this, glared angrily at Eggman, raced up to him and punched him several times in the back. "Let go of her, you fat son of a pig!!" he yelled angrily.

Eggman turned to see Sonic punching him in the back and laughed, "Oh, look what we have here… a street rodent!" he chuckled evilly before shoving the hedgehog away.

Sonic was really mad now, and he stood up with a glare. "You _WILL_ unhand her!" Sonic then removed his cloak to reveal himself as… "By order of the Hedgehog Prince!!"

Eggman and his men looked at him, gasped at this and bowed down, forcing Sally to do the same. "Oh, Prince Sonic!" Eggman and his guards exclaimed in surprise.

"Hold on, the prince?" Sally asked, looking up in disbelief.

"The prince?" Foamy repeated in disbelief, looking out from the vase he had been tossed into.

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with that Streetrat?" Eggman asked Sonic.

"That _isn't _your concern, Captain Eggman!" Sonic snapped, "Now you heard what I said, release her now!"

Eggman was hesitant at first and then spoke up, "I would, your Highness. Except my orders come from Yzma." The guards then dragged Sally away, who was still baffled that she had been with the prince this whole time. "You'll need to take it up with her, I'm afraid." With that, Eggman left.

"Oh, believe me. I will!" sonic said with an angry glare, not noticing that Foamy went after Sally the other way to bust her out… with some help of course.

(…)

Back at the palace, Shadow peeked out first to see if the coast was clear to leave the secret lab. "Alright we're clear, Yzma." He answered.

"Good…" Yzma said as they stepped out and began to slide the door close quietly until…

"Yzma and Shadow!!" Sonic yelled as he stormed inside the room towards the witch and hedgehog. Sonic was once again back in his prince outfit.

"Oh, Prince Sonic." Yzma said, seeing him.

Leroy was on his way through the door, humming 'Bare Necessities'. Then, Shadow closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the Koala-like creature inside the doorframe, forcing him to stop humming.

"Yeow! _Hey, Shad! I'm stuck!" _Leroy said in a few wheezes.

Yzma and Shadow didn't pay attention to Leroy and continued, hiding the door from view. "May we be of any service to you?" Shadow bowed with Yzma.

"Zip it." Sonic hissed at Shadow and turned to Yzma. "The guards just took a chipmunk girl from the market, under **BOTH **your orders!" he snapped.

"Well, your uncle has charged us with keeping peace in Cartoonrabia." Yzma explained in a lie.

"Indeed, that girl was a criminal." Shadow added.

"So what was her crime?" Sonic asked, not believing all of it.

"_Sh-Shad! Can't… breathe down here!" _Leroy cried, still wheezing as his face went blue and holding Shadow's leg.

Yzma then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, kidnapping the Prince of course."

"But we were just lucky enough to have a citizen report to us about her, so we had to send the guards." Shadow added.

"_Shad, if you could just-!" _before Leroy finished, Shadow kicked the alien right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!"

"Do I look like the kind of guy to get kidnapped? I ran away, for crying out loud!" Sonic yelled.

"Really?" Shadow asked in pretend surprise as he turned to Yzma. "Yzma, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, dear me…" Yzma said, walking away a bit from Shadow and Sonic in pretend shock. "How frightfully upsetting! If only I knew!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

Yzma turned to Sonic with a hidden evil grin. "Sadly, that chipmunk girl's sentence was already carried out."

"What sentence…?" Sonic asked, concerning for the worst.

"_Death…" _Yzma said darkly. Upon hearing it, Sonic gasped in horror. _"Buy beheading…"_

"_N-No… no way…" _Sonic whispered in horror as he sat down.

Shadow smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this, Faker." He said.

"_How could you two?" _Sonic asked as he glared at them with angry yet tear-filled eyes. He then got up and raced out of the room, his head lowered.

Once all was clear, Leroy reopened the door, came through and closed the door, breathing in and out, crawling up to the two and climbed up on Shadow's shoulder. When he got there, he said in a normal voice, "So, how'd it go?"

"Oh, I think he took it… rather well." Yzma said and looked in the direction of the door that Sonic had left through with an evil smile. Shadow and Leroy did the same.

(…)

Later, out in the courtyard, Sonic sat by the fountain's edge, silently crying in grief. Bagheerah, although happy to see that Sonic returned, felt bad for him and walked up to the hedgehog prince to comfort him. "You all right, Man-cub?" the panther asked, sadly. Sonic then looked up at him.

"(Sigh) this is all my fault, Baggie." Sonic said sadly as he wiped a few of his tears away. "I didn't even know who she was."

He continued to cry softly and placed his head on Bagheerah's shoulder as the panther patted his back in an attempt to comfort him. "There, there. It'll be okay… I hope." Bagheerah said.

(Sigh… I feel so bad for those two…

Sonic: Hey, I may have been upset… BUT NO REASON TO MAKE ACT GIRLY ABOUT IT!

Me: Well, now you know how the other guys in 'Aladdin gender-switch parodies feel. _Sometimes, you do act like that in Sonadow stories…_

Sonic and Shadow: What?!

Me: Uh, forget I just said that! R&R!)


End file.
